The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including a plurality of line patterns mutually extending in parallel.
In line with a trend of electronic products becoming lighter, thinner, and smaller in general, manufacturing techniques have evolved to form the fine patterns, e.g., circuit patterns, of the electronic devices that make such products. In particular, a fine pattern forming technology such as double patterning technology or quadruple patterning technology is being developed to form fine patterns of electronic devices which may be referred to in the art as semiconductor devices.